


i'm sorry, mr. peabody

by wakko



Category: Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)
Genre: Drabble, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Angst, Movie Spoilers, Short, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakko/pseuds/wakko
Summary: sherman is still feeling guilty.
Relationships: Mr. Peabody & Sherman Peabody
Kudos: 4





	i'm sorry, mr. peabody

**Author's Note:**

> this sort of writing (drabbles/one-shots/short stuff) is probably more my speed, so if i continue to use this account that'll likely be the sort of content to expect! also i keep letting myself get rusty by not practicing, so i'm sorry this isn't great lol. & this fandom is. probably dead lmao ,, which also makes me nervous because there arent too many fics out there of this fandom,, anyway! i hope that if anyone sees this, they enjoy it

mr. peabody felt his consciousness slipping from him as he stared up at the ceiling. he was nudged from his half-sleeping state when he heard a light tapping. it was the door; likely sherman.   
"come in."   
the door creaked open, revealing peabody's nearly eight-year-old son. the light streaming through the doorway illuminated the boy's shadow, hair disheveled, glasses forgotten. a sniffle broke peabody's train of thought;   
"what's wrong, sherman?"   
concern seeped into his voice as he pushed back the covers.   
"it was," the redhead paused, sniffling and bringing a hand to wipe tears from his cheeks. "my fault, wasn't it?"   
peabody sat up and pushed himself onto his feet, realizing what his son was referring to.   
"no, sherman, it wasn't-" sherman cut him off.   
"but it was! if i would've waited-- just a few more minutes--" he choked, body swept into sobs.   
"no, come sit down." peabody gestured to the bed, taking a seat after his son.   
"i'm so sorry mr. peabody. i'm so sorry." peabody wrapped his arms around sherman, rubbing a paw into his back. the boy's face was nestled into his father's furry shoulder, hot tears dampening his white and pristine fur.   
"it's alright, sherman, it's alright. it's over now. you're okay, i'm okay."


End file.
